


Unrealistic.

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Pre-Nibelheim Incident, but nothing heavy, kink discussion, like almost immediately pre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: On the way to Nibelheim, Zack, Cloud, and some troopers have a discussion about kink.





	Unrealistic.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this post](https://incorrect-strife-quotes.tumblr.com/post/188322454174/zack-joking-about-a-kink-is-a-gateway-drug-into) by incorrect-strife-quotes.

Sephiroth didn’t know how the discussion Zack and the troopers had been having managed to get onto the topic of kinks as they made the slow approach Nibelheim in the back of a truck. In his defense, he really hadn’t been paying them much attention, his mind was rather occupied with more pressing matters than the casual chatter of his team.

It wasn’t until one of the troopers, not the one Zack seemed ever so fond of, made an ill informed comment about how BDSM just seemed like an excuse to be abusive that Sephiroth became fully aware of the conversation and he had to bite back the urge to correct them. However bringing up aftercare and proper BDSM etiquette would only get him questions about how he _knew_ all that, and then he’d have to come up with a plausible lie that didn’t involve him divulging anything about the more intimate aspects of his relationship with Genesis, or really bringing up Genesis at all.But then, thankfully, the conversation moved on an Sephiroth tuned it out again.

Unfortunately, the conversation did not stay off the topic of kinks and by the time the driver alerted Sephiroth that they were approaching Nibelheim they’d managed to circle back. This time, however, they were mostly just joking about things they found funny or ridiculous, though none of it was particularly outrageous by Genesis’ standards. 

“Hey, hey, hey now,” he heard Zack tease as the truck finally came to a halt. “Be careful what you joke about. Joking about a kink is a sure fire way to wind up developing said kink.”

There were a handful of snickers from the troopers. 

“Well,” said the trooper Sephiroth was fairly certain was Zack’s friend Cloud, “Then my kink is mental and emotional security and a good future in SOLDIER!”

There were multiple thoughts that flickered through Sephiroth’s head with that comment. How there was no good future in SOLDIER, and that mental and emotional security were the last things you were going to find in a career with Shinra, but all that came out of his mouth was:

“Unrealistic. Settle for choking like the rest of us.” 

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed Sephiroth’s statement and then Zack cackled. “Of all the things I never thought I’d hear you joke about.” 

Sephiroth gave Zack a look that those who knew him would call mischievous. “Who said I was joking?” 

And leaving Zack spluttering, and the troopers probably a bit mortified, Sephiroth turned and headed towards the entryway into Nibelheim.


End file.
